


What A Pretty Boy

by ilikeyouxactually



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Taron wears lipstick, boys wearing makeup, lipstick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: Taron shows up at Richard's flat wearing lipstick to see how Richard will react.





	What A Pretty Boy

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Richard stirred. He had fallen asleep on the couch, in need of a nap after a long day of filming. They were nearing the end of production, and it was starting to get more and more stressful. Everything needed to be absolutely perfect and on point. Glancing down at his watch, a groan rolled off his lips. 9:43 P.M. Who in the hell was bothering him at this hour? For him, this was a late night. Especially during filming, he’d prefer to be in bed by 9 the latest if he could help it.

** _Knock. Knock. Knock. _ **

The sound became more aggressive and urgent.

“Alright, alright, ‘m comin’,” Richard grumbled, heaving himself off the sofa he had sunk into. Damn that thing for being so comfortable.

“Richard, you old fruit, hurry up and open the bloody door!” Taron’s voice rang through Richard’s ears. Well, that answers that question. But why was Taron coming over so late on a night before filming? They typically kept their encounters to the weekend when they had more time. Or any other chance that they’d find themselves both desperate for each other. Which was starting to happen more frequently--not that Richard was complaining. Any time he got to spend with Taron was a good time. Whether the pair would find themselves tangled on the sofa watching a movie, or getting drunk and chatting about anything and nothing for hours, or the occasional hookup which was also starting to become much more frequent. Again, not that Richard was complaining.

The chemistry between them was undeniable. They both sensed it from the moment they met, and through filming scenes together--romantic ones especially--and hanging out off set, was just making their bond stronger. And while they hadn’t put any sort of labels on what they _ were _, Richard was perfectly happy continuing on as they were. Taron was his best friend, and quite easily the best lover he ever had. And until Taron decided he didn’t want him anymore, then Richard supposed he’d stick around.

As Richard finally reached the door, he quickly shifted the lock--not wanting to make Taron wait a moment longer. The door flew open, and Richard’s jaw _ dropped _ . Before him, was Taron. In all of Taron’s beautiful, natural glory. Only. It wasn’t just Taron as he normally was. No. Something about Taron was _ very _ different.

The younger man leaned casually against the door frame, hands stuffed into the front pockets of his tight black jeans. One leg crossed over the other. A plain black tee-shirt clung to his torso, the neck-line scooping down just enough to give Richard a tease of the tuft of hair underneath. The confidence in just his posture alone was enough to take Richard aback. Not that Taron wasn’t a confident man, but this was just such a sharp contrast from the normally bubbly and giddy front Taron put on. Richard was usually the cool and aloof one, but to see this attitude on Taron was _ hot_. 

And as if that wasn’t enough, the coy smile that splayed over his lips--his lips. His perfect lips were painted a sinful shade of crimson, even overfilled _ just enough _ to give him a precious pout that Richard was dying to just _ eat up_. 

“Oh Jesus, T,” Richard’s voice shook, his breath catching in his throat. He’d seen Taron in lipstick before. But not like _ this_. Set makeup was very different. When Taron had been dressed as Queen Elizabeth, wearing that ridiculous wig and larger than life dress? That was more _ comical _ than anything. Certainly not sexy. Not like now. As Richard’s eyes raked over Taron, soaking him in completely, he couldn’t help but keep going back to _ those lips_. A shiver spread over Richard’s body, sucking his own bottom lip in between his teeth. Without warning, he grabbed Taron by the neck of his shirt, pulling him desperately into his flat and shoving him against the door behind him. 

Richard pressed against Taron, hands steadying on Taron’s hips--bracing himself. Seeing Taron like this--fluffy hair eschew, that low-dipped shirt, and _ god those fucking lips _ \--it was driving Richard absolutely _ mad_. But he needed to at least attempt to keep himself together. Surely Taron had some motive to showing up here late at night, looking like _ that_.

“What are ye doin’ here, T?” Richard asked, his voice was low. His fingers dug slightly into Taron’s waist, grabbing at the flesh that now resided there. Unlike when they first met and Taron was a bit more toned and muscular. But god how Richard loved him like this. _ Soft_. Taron sucked in a deep, shaky breath--clearly trying to keep his composure.

“Thought I’d stop in,” Taron started, leaning his head back against the door. He put on his most cocky smile, pearly white teeth peeking out from behind his rosey lips. “Thought I’d see what you thought of this look,” his voice trailed off, resting a hand on top of Richard’s. He peered up at Richard through his long eyelashes, giving them a few bats as Richard returned the gaze.

“Good god Taron…” Richard sucked in a sharp breath, rolling his hips into Taron’s, making the other groan. Taron couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. He had hoped Richard would like the lipstick. In fact, on his way over, he had to convince himself _ multiple _ times to not turn around and go home. What if Richard just laughed at him and thought he was ridiculous? No, Taron was not expecting Richard to like it _ this _ much. 

Before Richard could go any further, Taron quickly flipped them around so Richard was now pinned to the door. Without warning, Taron crashed his lips against Richard’s. He worked Richard’s mouth open quickly with his tongue, slipping it inside as they moved together in heavenly synchronicity. Taron moaned instantly at the contact. His hands slipped up Richard’s tee-shirt, rubbing over Richard’s stomach, and then moving over to grab his back and pull them closer. Taron nipped and sucked at Richard’s lower lip before pulling away.

Richard’s eyes slowly fluttered open, scanning Taron’s face desperately. That pretty red was now smeared just slightly around the edge of Taron’s mouth and just the sight of it made Richard’s knees buckle under him. 

“So whadya think?” Taron mused, puckering his lips before dragging his tongue over his bottom lip. Richard’s breath hitched, getting caught in the back of his throat. He pulled Taron closer to him, their bodies now flush together.

“You’re so fucking pretty, T,” Richard’s voice was low and husky, his heavy accent sending chills down Taron’s spine. Richard darted in towards Taron’s neck, pressing kisses along the flesh where he knew Taron was most sensitive. “So fucking pretty Taron,” Richared growled before pulling Taron’s earlobe between his teeth and giving it a nip. Taron’s body shuddered, eyes rolling back. 

“Yeah? You think so?” Richard couldn’t help but smirk. There it is. Taron would always, without fail, ask for affirmations. He cared _ so deeply _about what Richard thought, and god how he loved it. Richard gave another string of kisses along Taron’s neck, cupping his jaw tenderly. As he pulled away, his gaze bore into Taron’s eyes. His thumb dragged slowly over Taron’s bottom lip, just barely smudging the color.

“What a pretty boy you are, Taron,” Richard cooed, biting his bottom lip. “I love seeing you like this--but I think I’d rather see those pretty red lips around my cock.” Taron _ groaned _, nodding eagerly. Richard pressed his lips to Taron’s once more before pulling away and leaning completely against the door behind him. 

Taron instantly fell to his knees--so eager. He grabbed the waistband of Richard’s sleep pants and yanked them down quickly, mouth watering upon finding Richard wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“God, Dickie…” Taron’s voice trailed off, mouth hanging open at the sight of Richard’s already half hard cock. Taron puckered his lips, placing a single kiss to the tip of Richard’s cock, glancing up at Richard through heavy eyelids. He followed by kissing all the way down Richard’s rapidly growing shaft. Taron admired the color that transferred to Richard’s skin, a smile spreading over his lips. He glanced up at Richard, taking his cock in hand as he prepared to stretch his mouth over it.

Richard took in a deep breath, a hand resting on Taron’s head, fingers getting knotted in his hair. He stared intently as Taron stretched those beautiful ruby lips over his tip, and the sight alone was nearly enough to make him come. Taron slowly swallowed him down to the base, taking all of him in. Taron _ hummed _ around Richard’s dick, the weight of him in his mouth made him vividly aware of the erection growing in his own jeans. Richard gripped at Taron’s hair, tugging gently--the sensation of Taron’s lips wrapped so tightly around him was sending him close to the edge. 

Starting off slow and wanting to tease Richard, Taron began to move up and down on Richard’s length. Making sure to taste every inch of him as much as he could, not breaking eye contact with Richard for a moment. Richard’s mouth hung open as he watched Taron sucking him so beautifully, those lips and his face looking like an absolute masterpiece wrapped around him. Fluttering his eyes shut, Taron focused on Richard, swallowing all of him eagerly. His pace quickened, wanting to witness Richard turn into a mess underneath him. Taron tightened his lips around Richard, gripping a hand at the base of his cock. His mouth and hand moved in a steady rhythm, Richard already starting to buckle.

“Oh fuck yeah, baby,” Richard cooed, stroking a hand over Taron’s face. Taron glanced up Richard, a glint of determination shining in his eyes. Taron began moving faster up and down the length of Richard, mouth watering as the taste of precome spilled over his tongue. He pumped Richard with more fervor, needing _ more _.

Richard carefully began fucking into Taron’s mouth, making Taron fight back a smile because _ god _ he loved it when Richard did this. He let his mouth fall slack, allowing Richard to thrust forward into him. Taron held onto Richard’s hips, a hand smoothing over Richard’s ass and giving it an encouraging squeeze. Richard hissed as he picked up the pace, his hand steadying at the back of Taron’s head. 

“God, Taron…” Richard all but slurred, his cock twitching slightly in Taron’s mouth. He was close. Taron closed his lips around Richard tighter, sucking him in time with Richard’s thrusts. “T--I’m gonna come…” Richard stiffened suddenly, his body beginning to shake as his orgasm rippled through him. Taron eagerly swallowed down his come, humming happily at the taste of him. When he was finished, Taron popped of Richard’s cock, licking up the length of him--Richard shuddered from the extra stimulation. 

With a heavy sigh, Richard slumped against the door, body heaving with each breath he took. “Taron,” he started, grinning down at Taron who was still on his knees, “that--that was the hottest thing you’ve ever done.” Taron beamed up at Richard, wiping some spit away from the corner of his mouth. Richard couldn’t help but chuckle at the completely smudged lipstick that stained all around Taron’s mouth.

“What’s so funny?” Taron questioned, cocking an eyebrow up at Richard. 

“‘s just that bloody lipstick--I don’t have any makeup remover, and it’s _ stained _ all over your mouth,” Richard mused, pulling Taron up to his feet, before capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

“Guess we’ll just need to continue and smudge the rest of it off,” Taron teased, nipping at Richard’s bottom lip.

“You’re fucking wild, Taron,” Richard growled, giving Taron’s ass a tight squeeze as he reconnected their lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't even know what to say lmao. I watched Billionaire Boys Club and saw [this](https://angelic-breeze.tumblr.com/post/183141504730) and this fic is the product of that. Taron wearing lipstick just makes me absolutely wild, and I imagined it'd make Richard wild too.  
Also, just saying. But if you do not like Madderton, and it offends you deeply, do not read this. I completely respect Taron and Richard and their significant others and their personal lives. I appreciate and admire who they are, and just really love their chemistry. Again, don't like it? Don't read it. For those that do read it, I hope you enjoy! Feel free to follow me on tumblr @ ilikeyouxactually and maybe send me some Madderton prompts or just come and freak out over these amazing boys with me <3


End file.
